gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Safety Dance
Safety Dance is a song that is featured in the season one episode Dream On. It was originally performed by Men Without Hats from their album Rhythm of Youth. It is sung by Artie accompanied by Mike Chang, Brittany Pierce, and Matt Rutherford along with other mall-goers in a flash mob in a mall. The entire performance is a dream sequence where Artie imagines himself being able to dance and walk, no longer needing a wheelchair at all. It is featured on the CD Glee: The Music, Vol. 3 Showstoppers. This song was also performed at the Glee: Live Tour. Lyrics S-A-F-E-T-Y Safety dance We can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well, they’re no friends of mine I say, we can go where we want to A place where they will never find And we can act like we come from out of this world Leave the real one far behind And we can dance We can go when we want to The night is young and so am I And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet And surprise ‘em with the victory cry Say, we can act if want to If we don’t nobody will And you can act real rude and totally removed And I can act like an imbecile I say, we can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control (Out of control) We can dance, we can dance We’re doing it from wall to wall (Wall to wall) We can dance, we can dance Everybody look at your hands (Look at your hands) We can dance, we can dance Everybody takin’ the chance Well, it's safe to dance, yeah it's safety dance It's safe to dance S-A-F-E-T-Y Safety dance! We can dance if we want to We’ve got all your life and mine As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it Everything’ll work out right I say, we can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well, they’re no friends of mine I say, we can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control (Out of control) We can dance, we can dance We’re doing it from wall to wall (Wall to wall) We can dance, we can dance Everybody look at your hands (Look at your hands) We can dance, we can dance Everybody takin’ the chance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance 6x It's safe to dance! Charts Trivia *Artie's fellow Glee Club members Mike, Matt, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt are seen as dancers. *This is the 2nd time we see Artie out of his wheelchair in this episode. *This is Artie's third time out his wheelchair in the season. First being in Jump, second earlier in the episode, and third during Safety Dance. *The song was filmed in an actual shopping mall on its opening day. *Jollibee, is a real-life fastfood chain from the Philippines, is seen several times during the dance number. *An advertisement for Breadstix is seen on a sign behind a Directory booth at the mall, which might imply that Breadstix is located in the mall. *Bryan Ryan is visible among the crowd towards the end of the song. He wears a glum expression, as Artie is triumphantly proving to him that dreams can be achieved, something Ryan berated the club for believing earlier that episode. Gallery 488px-Vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h32m18s175.png 488px-Vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h32m38s127.png 488px-Vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h33m25s93.png 488px-Vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h35m06s89.png 488px-Vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h37m50s175.png 488px-Vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h38m30s75.png glee-jollibee.jpg glee-safe-to-dance.jpg Dancewalk.png Ep_19_safety_dance_10.jpg Safety-Dance-glee-13894233-270-395.jpg glee-safety-dance-large.jpg Glee_Cast-Safety_Dance-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS_screenshot_3.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right|''Safety Dance'' by Men Without Hats (original version).thumb|left|300px|[[Artie performs Safety Dance.]]thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams